The Meaning of Flowers
by singingsin
Summary: Ino has always gone for the badass, mysterious type and she always gets burned. Sai falls into that catagory completely, but does that mean he'll burn Ino too? Rated M for sexy time! enjoy, and let me know your thoughts!
1. A Knock on the Window

Ino's day started off normally.

No missions for the blonde beauty today. It was a miracle! Her team mates were otherwise occupied, Shikamaru off courting Temari in the Sand Village. She doesn't know what Shika-kun sees in the older shinobi, but who was she to judge? She had been with some pretty questionable guys (and girls) in her dating history.

Choji is off on a mission with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba, which would usually mean that the girls would be around, but with Tenten so far along in her pregnancy, she couldn't do much anyways. Sakura is probably with her. Neji was so paranoid, he'd all but paid Sakura to follow Tenten around, in case she went into labour unexpectedly.

She doesn't know where Hinata is, but the raven haired girl would show up if she wanted to hang out. So for now, she is utterly, absolutely, blissfully alone. She had just curled up on her bed, to read the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise (a very secret guilty pleasure), when she is interrupted by a knock on her window.

She damn near jumps out of her skin.

Shoving the dirty novel under her pillow quickly, she turns to scowl at whoever dares to intrude on her private time. She is more than a little surprised to see Sai crouched on her window sill, head cocked to one side. Why is he here? She doesn't know the shinobi very well. He's really picky about who he chooses to associate with, and aside from a few missions, she has never really spent any time with him.

He knocks on the widow pane again, startling her out of her musing. She hurries over to the window, unlocking it, and stepping back to let him slip in.

"Ino," he says as a way of greeting.

"Sai?" she replies back, somewhat confused. "What can I do for you?"

His eyes dart around her room, taking in the cerulean walls, and white furniture. She lives on her own now, thankfully. She painted this room herself, in fact, and she wonders if he likes the colour. While he's looking around she takes the chance to look at him. She's always had a soft spot for boys like him. Mysterious, handsome, brooding. They're such a challenge. She licks her lips absently.

Sai focuses his attention back to her, his dark eyes piercing her. She feels a blush rise in her cheeks.

"I'm here to ask a favour. I'm doing some research on flowers, and what the colours mean when you give them to people. I'm fascinated by the emotions you can conjure with such a simple gift. Someone mentioned that your parents own a flower shop, and you might be able to help me…" he trails off, leaving the question hanging there, like a fruit ready to be picked.

She sighs. Of course he'd be here for something so mundane. She sits down on the bed, pats the empty space next to her.

"Sit down Sai. I'll tell you all I can."


	2. Black Ink

Sai accepts the invitation, and sits on the bed. He opens the pack on the side of his hip, and withdraws a little black book, and a pen. The book flips open to a blank page, ad he looks over at her expectantly.

Where to begin? She supposes she can just start by going through the rainbow first, beginner steps. It should be simple for an artist of his calibre. "Ok, so lets start with red. Red is symbolic of passion, love, and energy. You give someone you love red flowers when you care about them a lot." she starts off, and Sai jots it down quickly.

This goes on for about an hour, Ino running through colours and meanings systematically, Sai writing it all down, asking the occasional question here and there. Orange: growth, and warmth. Friendship and community. Yellow: purity, clarity, truth and intellect. Green: renewal, growth, hope, health and youth. Blue: dreams, thoughts, and imaginations. Purple: emotions, depth, and expressiveness. White: healing, illumination, forgiveness.

Her head reels. Its been awhile since she's been needed to recall the meaning of the colours of flowers. Not many people truly care about the message they're giving anymore, just as long as the bouquet is pretty. She looks sideways, at the pale creature perching beside her. His lips are pursed as he makes several long strokes on the paper. She wonders what exactly is in that book….

Curiosity gets the best of her, and she leans over subtly, trying to catch a glimpse, just as Sai looks up. She freezes. Their noses touch, and she sucks in a breath. His eyes are brown. She never noticed before. Around his huge pupils, a sliver of dark, chocolate-brown is visible. She could melt into these eyes, she thinks. Sai blinks, looking as captivated as she feels, and a suggestion of colour rises to his pale cheeks. Before she knows what exactly is happening, their lips meet, though she can't say if she initiated it or he did.

A sizzle of electricity runs through her body, and she opens her mouth, inviting his tongue in, but he jerks away, and flees out the open window, quick as a shadow. She's left blinking in confusion. What just happened?

Dazed, she touches her fingers to her lips, where the electric tingle is still faintly present. She looks to the window, hanging open, looks down to the warm indent where his body just was. Her gaze falls on his black book, left behind in his haste, ad she cautiously picks it up. The book falls open to the page he was last on, her words for the last hour recorded in his flowing script, neat and precise.

And beside that is a tiny rendering of her face, mirror image perfect, in black ink. The ink Ino looks back at her through half lidded eyes, a comely blush lighting her face, lips quirked up in a serene smile. Her heart thumps unevenly.

Oh dear.


	3. Heaven is a Shower

Ino is returning from a mission when Sai finally comes around again. It wasn't a particularly hard mission, but it involved a lot of stealth, and at one point she had no other option but to throw herself into a mud puddle to avoid being seen. She's caked in dried mud, her body aches and right now, Sai is the last thing on her mind.

So when she turns the last corner, dreaming of a nice hot, shower , she doesn't immediately notice Sai sitting on the roof next to her window.

" Uh, hi Ino," she hears a male voice say from above her.

She looks up, startled, and inwardly groans. She isn't prepared for an awkward reunion just now. That and she never wants anyone to see her so dishevelled, especially Sai. Bad enough she has to be dirty in front of Shikamaru and Choji, who poked fun at her all the way home.

" Oh, um, Sai! What are you doing here?" she trills, trying to sound sunny, as if she weren't burning with embarrassment.

"Well," he starts off, his hands fidgeting, and he can't seem to look her in the eye. "I…uh…I left my book here… last time. So I was wondering if I could, um, get it back now?"

He sounds so uncharacteristically disgruntled, so nervous, and her heart thumps painfully again. He's adorable when he's flustered. She's never seen him like this, he's usually so calm and in control. Could it be her presence that's doing this? She like the idea that she throws him off-balance. She likes it a lot. It makes her feel as if she's on even ground with him.

Oh the trouble you could get in with this one, she thinks to herself, and smiles.

"Did I say something amusing?" he asks, his eyebrows drawn in confusion. She realises that she's been standing there, smiling to herself, while he's been standing there, waiting for her to say something. Her cheeks get hot and for the first time today, she's glad her face is smeared with mud. At least he won't be able to see her blushing. She can maintain some semblance of sanity around this boy.

"Oh yes. I mean no! I mean, uh, yes, you can have your book back! Um, would you mind coming back in a bit though? I really need to clean up a bit first…"

He looks at her again, eyebrows still crinkled in confusion. Then he really looks at her, as if he's seeing her for the first time, taking in the rumpled clothes, the dirt and mud, the unkempt hair. The smallest hint of a smile twitches at his lips, and she gives him a deadpan look as he tries not to laugh at her, fights his lips as they threaten to turn up.

She growls at him, and digs through her pouch for her keys. Finds them. Opens the lock and dives insides as quickly as possible, shutting the door before he can follow her, and she leans against the door. Through the door she can hear a barely audible, muffled snort come from Sai, and her frown gets bigger. She hates being laughed at. It makes her feel weak.

She takes the stairs two at a time, in a sudden burst of energy, fuelled by desire to be clean. Her room is a welcome sight for sore eyes. Her bag and shoes are dumped unceremoniously at the door, and she can already smell her favourite coconut shampoo, waiting in the small room across the apartment. Treading lightly, she tries not to shed mud and dirt onto her floor as she crosses to the bathroom.

This is one of the reasons she pays a ridiculous amount of rent for this place. The shower. She was fed up of going to the bathhouse, which is quite far away. That and she despises being drooled over by all the perverts who lurk around there. An accommodation with a shower was a deal breaker in her quest for a new home, and right now its worth every penny as she adjusts the water temperature. Perfect.

Shedding her mucky clothes, she steps into the warm spray, and lets out a breathy sigh. Heaven on earth. She lets the water do its magic, her muscles unwinding, and the dirt swirls down the drain at her feet. She could stand here for an hour and be content. But Sai is outside waiting for his damn book, so she makes quick work of her shower, lathering up her golden locks and scrubbing all the dirt from her body. Rinse. Condition. Scour her nails and feet. Rinse again. She stands under the spray for a moment logger, and then turns off the water with regret.

She steps out, the cold tile sending a shiver up her spine, and she reaches for a towel in the steamy room. Her fingers grasp at air. In her haste she's forgotten a to grab a towel. Oh well. Its not like she lives with anyone anymore. She can walk around as naked as she likes, no big deal. She'll just grab a fresh towel, get dressed, and give Sai his stupid book. Then maybe she can catch Ichiraku Ramen before it closes. She treats herself to their food once in a blue moon, and today she feels like it.

She opens the door, a draft of cool air raising goose bumps on her body, and walks straight to the linen closet. She grabs a towel and immediately wraps her head in the thick fabric, drying her hair and face. She heads to the dresser, and curses herself when she stubs her toe on the bottom edge. Wait a second. The dresser isn't this close to the linen closet. She maps out the room in her head. No, its definitely further away that this…so what has she run into. She peeks out from underneath the towel.

Sai.

He's here. In her room. And she just ran into him. Naked.

She resists the urge to hit him, instead letting out a loud shriek instead, as she desperately attempts to cover herself.

"SAI! WHAT THE HELL! GET OUT! DON'T LOOK!"

She retreats from him, knocking over things in the process, as she struggles to wrap her towel around herself properly. She turns to him, breathing hard, ready to ream him out. He's just standing there, looking dumb, his hand pressed to his mouth, his face a shade of red she's never seen hi turn before.

All the will to scream at him dissipates when her eyes lock on his.

His eyes skewer her, hold her in place and she doesn't think she's ever seen so much lust in a persons eyes before. So intense, the pupil blown so that his eyes appear black. It takes her breath away, sends heat throughout her body, and she feels desire unfurl in the pit of her stomach. Her heart is hammering against her ribcage so loud, she's sure he can hear it.

"Sai?" she hears herself say uncertainly, and in the blink of a eyes he's in front of her, his mouth pressed to hers.

She takes a step back, but his arms are around her, holding her close, pinning her to him, and his mouth is so hungry on hers, that she finds her resistance melting. Her arms encircle his neck, drawing him closer to her, and she ca feel the towel slipping, but she doesn't care right now. She's never felt such an intense desire for anyone before. Never felt this sizzle of electricity so strongly. The places where their skin touch are burning, and she feels dizzy.

Her brain registers that this could get very serious at any moment, and she faintly questions if this is the best idea. After all, she barely knows Sai. She may have a reputation as a serial dater, but she's never rushed into anything this quickly before. She needs to make a decision before the fog in her brain gets any thicker. She pulls her face away, gasping for air, and Sai's mouth attaches itself to the tender side of her neck, under her ear. She swoons, a moan escaping her lips, as his tongue traces her pulse line.

Fuck, what should she do?


	4. Careful and Considerate

As much as she thinks it's a good idea to tell Sai no, she just cant. Her body is winning out against her brain, and any hesitation she feels is swept away when Sai's hand creeps along the bottom hem of the towel, sending a delicious shiver up her spine.

She groans, pressing herself into him, as his hands explore further. His hands are cool, his fingers dragging the towel up as he follows the line of her hips. The movement is safe, hesitant, and it crosses her mind that this may be Sai's first time with a girl. Maybe she should take the lead? She remembers her first time. She was nervous as hell, and had been more relieved than anything when the older guy had taken control, told her what to do. She wasn't exactly a master when it came to sex, but she knows what she wants.

She lets the towel fall, leaving nothing between her and Sai's hands, and her own hands work at the button on his pants. He steps back, and Ino growls a bit.

"Are you sure?" he says, his eyes burning into hers.

He's giving her a chance to change her mind, to reject him without making herself feel bad, she thinks. There's such sincerity in his eyes. It kind of takes her aback, because Sai doesn't _feel. _Not in the same way as other people do. He was raised to not feel. It made him the perfect killer, because he just couldn't associate with his target. But he's grown so much since then, and the fact that he's willing to express emotion, any kind of emotion , for her makes it so much sweeter. Makes it so much more worthwhile ad meaningful.

"Yes," she breathes out shyly, a soft blush colouring her cheeks.

Sai smiles.

He takes a moment to look her over, from toes to head, and it makes her feel all the more vulnerable. Its like he's undressing her, but seeing as she's already undressed, it feels even more private. He seems to sense this, and he pulls off his own shirt, tosses it to the floor, and starts on his pants. She watches, as he tries to put them on equal ground. Just when she thought he couldn't get any sweeter.

He's all pale skin, and dark hair, and Ino has the uncontrollable urge to taste it, and see if it tastes like cream or sugar, or something else. Even like this, he's still a mystery to her. Sai offers her his hand, and she gently places her fingers in his. He pulls her to the bed, and lays her down, kneeling just above her.

Time ceases to exist, as he kisses his way down her body, leaving no space unattended to. What started off as a ferocious, burning lust, has tempered itself into a slow burn, their hands exploring. He takes his time, (which proves to her that she was wrong, he does have at least some experience.) and by the time he asks her if she's ready, her body is quivering, tense. She gives a small nod, and he slips inside her.

She loses herself completely, it feels so right. He gasps a little, as her muscles tighten around him, and she pulls his face down to hers, locking her lips with his. The pace is steady, aching, not at all what she was prepared for. She was expecting quick, fast, wild. Wham, bam, thank-you ma'am. But this. This is slow, careful, considerate. This isn't sex. This is making love.

He bumps his forehead to hers, lightly, and speeds up. She can feel the end coming, the friction a sweet ache, and her body arches up to meet his. He buries his face into her neck, groaning as he climaxes, and she can feel him, filling her up. It pushes her over the edge, and she cums, fireworks flashing behind her lids. She cries out, and collapses, Sai holding her to him as he rolls off her. He doesn't say anything, just holds her close, and she mirrors him, keeping quiet, their panting the only sound in the room.

She doesn't know when she falls asleep, but the next time she wakes up, the sun is hanging low in the sky, dusk colouring the sky orange and pink. She feels relaxed and content. Her spibne is rubbery, a feeling that she associates with sex, and she stretches happily.

"Sai," she says sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. She waits for a reply, and when nothing comes, she frowns. "Sai? "

The widow hangs open, and his clothes are gone. She's shocked by the amount of hurt she feels. She pulls the sheets up around her, to her chin, and lets out a sad sigh.


	5. Red Paint

Sai leaves because he's afraid, not because he doesn't care. Actually he's afraid because he _does_ care.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Sai knows that he's different. He doesn't have the natural ability to feel things. He has to actually try, and when he does feel them, it's then a battle to decipher them. Everyday, is a huge fight, from dusk to dawn, to categorize and give deeper meaning to happy and content, angry and sad. He wasn't anywhere near ready for this.

Affection. Lust. Love.

He can define them, that how he knows what it is he's feeling. But it's so much more than just that. They're big, bigger than the words in all the books he's ever read. He feels like he's choking on them, and that's why when Ino fell asleep he ran. Sitting besides her, watching her sleep peacefully was one thing. Feeling all those emotions for the first time, all at the same time was overwhelming, and it had felt like he was drowning, like he couldn't breathe.

He hadn't wanted to go though. He had wanted to stay and continue to watch her. To share the warmth of her skin on his. He _wanted. _For the first time in his life, he wanted something that was just for himself. Not to make Danzo happy, or his team-mates and friends happy. Something to make him happy. Ino. She made him feel happy. He didn't know why, but she did.

She wasn't the first girl he'd been with. Danzo had thought it prudent to educate all his subordinates thoroughly, and that had included sex education. At least it had for him. But that first time, and every other time after it… they had been satisfying physically. He couldn't deny that. He enjoyed sex. What person wouldn't? But after they just parted ways, no smiles or closeness, cloth quickly covering up their smooth satin skin and nothing left but a lingering scent in the air. It was just sex. Meaningless, but for the release it provided.

Ino had been…

He had no expression for it. Amazing. Unique. Special. All of those words fit, but they didn't quite sum it up properly.

He sighs in the darkness of his room. He can hear Naruto pacing on the other side of the wall that separates' their apartments. He moved into his friends building not too long ago. He enjoys the familiar sounds, the screech of the tea kettle, the TV or music that he always has on. The slurp of ramen noodles, or Hinata's quiet giggles when he says something she finds funny. When Sakura was over, there weren't as many giggles. There were more crashing sounds and her telling Naruto that he was an idiot. He liked Sakura of course, one of his first true friends, but he had to admit, he liked it better when Hinata was there.

He flicks on the light, and walks over to the corner of the room that he stores his art supplies in. He's been painting a huge canvas, ever since that first day when he kissed Ino. It felt like he had been struck by lightning and it confused him. Large emotions always do, and he's found that the best thing to do when that happens is to try and put them on canvas. Painting is one of the very few things that put him completely at ease (along with rain and animals oddly enough) and he's been struggling through the enormity of his feelings for Ino on this canvas. Ripples of colour fill about half the surface, running into each other and dripping down. He's not sure where he's going with this one. Usually he has a clear image in his mind fro the get go, and if he doesn't, he finds inspiration halfway through. But he cant seem to do the same for this one. Perhaps because he's not sure how to deal with the cause of the problem that has created it.

He ran away from Ino three days ago, and he doesn't know what to do.

Should he go to her? She's probably really mad. He thinks he could deal with that. But on the off chance that she's sad….well that's a whole other story. He doesn't think he could deal with that on top of all the guilt and other things he's feeling in regards for her. So he thinks that maybe he should leave her be. But what if she's waiting to hear from him or see him? What's the proper etiquette in this situation? None of his books tell him what to do after he's had sex with possibly the most amazing girl he's ever met. Why did this have to happen to him of all people?

He picks up his brush and dips it into the red paint.

Red. The colour of love, and passion. Roses. Poppies. Tulips. Flowers that mean that you care about the person you're giving them to. He swirls the brush in the paint pot. Ino taught him that. He didn't know that a flower could mean so much. To have so may emotions portrayed in a plant baffles him. It seems so easy…

He stops stirring the paint.

That's it! That's how he's going to handle this whole issue. He puts the brush in a nearby jar of water, and grabs his wallet. He just hopes that Ino's parents are as knowledgeable when it comes to flowers and their meanings as their daughter is.


	6. A Fragrant Surprise

"Special B please," Ino tells the waitress, and then glances across the table at Sakura. She's managed to wrestle control of her pink haired friend away for a brief moment. She never realized how much she relied on Sakura, until she wasn't there. Sakura always listened to her when she did something stupid, when she cried, when she needed advice. And boy, she feels like she's done all three at once, or come pretty damn close to it. She toys with her straw as Sakura places her order with the waitress.

When she'd confessed to sleeping with Sai, Sakura's jaw had nearly hit the floor.

"Why?! What on earth made you think that was a good idea? Don't get me wrong, I like Sai, but Ino he's like a statue come to life, walking and talking, but no feelings!"

Ino had cringed, equal parts shame, anger and sorrow. Of course it was stupid, she knew that Sai wasn't the kind of guy to commit to anything that required heavy-duty emotions. But in that moment, he had been so sweet and gentle….he had seemed like a normal guy. And Ino had forgotten all about the repercussions because of it. And now she was stuck. She knew what it felt like to fall for someone, and right now she was falling hard and fast. Even despite the fact that Sai had steered clear of her for three days now.

The waitress leaves, their order in hand and Sakura shoots a hard stare her. Ino squirms. She hates that look. It means that Sakura is going to be brutal with her. It's what she needs, she knows, and if she wanted hand holding, she would have asked Hinata. But it doesn't mean she enjoys it.

"I know, I know. I'm a moron," she says weakly.

"That's an understatement, don't you think?" Sakura fires back, and Ino blushes.

"Ok, so I'm a colossal moron. Now help me! What should I do Sakura?" she begs, hiding her face in her hands.

"What do you mean? You do nothing! The damage has been done, so just do what you normally do at this point. Ignore him back, and everything will eventually go back to normal," Sakura points out, and she takes a sip of her water. Ino, fiddles with her straw some more, and Sakura narrows her eyes.

"Unless there's something you aren't telling me?"

"Well," she starts, " I kinda…we…we had a moment Sakura." she says bashfully, and Sakura snorts.

"Of course you did! You fucked each other. I'd call that a rather big moment."

"No! Sakura, we had a moment! THE moment!," she argues, and her friend stills. Sakura fixes her with a hard gaze, serious and searching. Ino stares back, just as serious, and after a long minute, Sakura's eyes widen with surprise.

"You're serious. You really had a moment with him? You're sure?" When Ino nods miserably, Sakura lets out a deep breath. "Well, that changes things. You're absolutely sure?" she asks again.

"I'm sure," Ino breathes. "I know what I felt. Like everything suddenly clicked, and came into focus. Like, the world was just slightly off , and I didn't notice until he came in and fixed it for me. And now he's avoiding me." she says glumly, and Sakura reaches her hand over the table to grasp Ino's in her own.

"Well then. Just march yourself over there and tell him that Ino!"

"I couldn't!" Ino says, aghast at the very idea.

"And why not?!" Sakura questions her, and Ino looks at her, puzzled. "You're Ino Yamanaka! You are strong, you're skilled, and you are sexy as hell! You can have any guy you desire, falling at your feet no less! Where's that Ino? I don't know who this meek, quiet person is. The Ino I know, would march herself right over to Sai's place, and demand that he kiss her or whatever!" she says, with confidence, and Ino smiles.

She's totally right.

She's behaving like a cry-baby. She needs to suck it up, and go tell Sai exactly what she's thinking and feeling. And if he feels the same way, great! If he doesn't…then he's missing out. And it will hurt, of course. But she will punch him. Really hard. And then she will go to the bar and get wasted. She will make out with some random person, in the dark corner of said bar, until she gets kicked out. And then she will go home. She will eat 15 bowls of ice cream and cry her eyes out. And in the morning she will take a hot shower, ad pull herself together and get over it. She's done it a hundred times, and she'll likely do it a hundred more….

But somewhere deep down inside her heart, she really hopes that this will be the time that she doesn't have to do that.

Ino figures that she might as well go and get the whole thing over with, so after she bids Sakura goodnight, she heads off to see Sai. Luckily, she knows where he lives by fluke. (Naruto's fault. After he'd helped Sai move in, he had excitedly announced it to anyone and everyone, though only he found it that important at the time. Bless that idiot!)

When she gets to his building, she spots Naruto's room right away. His lights are on and he's got some loud classical music on. Classical? That's definitely unlike him. She's confused until she sees Naruto waltz by the window, a beaming Hinata in his arms, and then she can't help but grin. He may be a complete idiot at times, but she supposes that even Naruto can be sweet. She skips the door, jumping up to the window beside Naruto's directly. Sai does it to her, she may as well return the favour.

She's disappointed. The lights are off, and she chastises herself. If she had been paying attention earlier, then she would have noticed this detail. She thinks about waiting, sitting outside the window until he comes home, but the truth is, is that she doesn't know if Sai is even in town. He could be out on a mission, or something, and she could end up sitting here for an awfully long time. As much as it frustrates and disheartens her, it looks as if she should just head home.

The walk home is lonely, just her and a head filled with thoughts. Was just now a sign? Should she just give up on Sai now? It might make rejection easier, if it comes to that. But she desperately wants to be wrong. She wants…agghh! She wants a lot of things! She wants love. She wants dates and presents, dinners and regular sex. She wants all that, and she wants it to be from Sai. But that may be too much to ask. She massages her temples. Her head aches from all this tension. All she wants right now, other than all those relationship things, is her bed. She climbs the stairs to her apartment slowly, already imagining herself wrapped in her blankets. She unlocks the door, and kicks off her shoes.

The first thing she notices is the smell. It smells like her parents house in here. She frowns, her hand searching for the light switch. When she flicks it on, light floods the apartment, and she has to squint against all the colours. She gasps. Her apartment is filled with flowers.

Every size, colour and kind of flower she thinks she's ever seen, taking up every spare inch of room. Her kitchen is occupied by daisies and daffodils, her floor covered with violets, forget-me-nots and lilies. The bathroom door is cracked, and she thinks she can just make out irises and tulips. Snowdrops and sweet peas, cosmos, carnations, baby's breath, hydrangeas, orchids, marigolds and wildflowers. And in the middle of it all, stands Sai, with a single long-stemmed red rose. She raises her hands to her mouth.

"Welcome home," Sai says shyly, a careful smile on his lips.

Holy crap!


End file.
